Conte de Noël
by Xx-Tiffany VanChester-xX
Summary: 21 Décembre 1971. Sirius Black fête son premier noël chez les Potter. Il rencontre alors, la petite soeur de son meilleur ami, sans se douter de ce qu'elle serait pour lui, six ans plus tard... Fic courte, dérivée de Temptation


_**Auteur : **__Tiffany VanChester._

_**Titre : **__Conte de Noël._

_**Date : **__01/12/08_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling exceptés certains comme Lux._

* * *

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

_Voilà enfin « Conte de Noël » ! Une petite histoire en quatre chapitres qui raconte le premier noël de Sirius chez les Potter et donc, sa rencontre avec la petite Lux. On y retrouve certains éléments auxquels je fais référence dans Temptation, comme le gros chien noir qui apparaîtra. _

_Le chapitre 3 de Temptation arrivera dans pas trop longtemps. J'essai de poster un chapitre de ce conte par semaine jusqu'à Noël, comme un petit calendrier de l'avent. Ca me retarde un peu dans Temptation. mais dès que mon emploi du temps s'allège, le chapitre 3 arrivera, promis !_

_Bisous Bisous (en espérant que ce petit conte vous plaise)_

_Encore une fois merci à Irisiella pour m'avoir corrigée. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Conte de Noël.**_

_21 Décembre . Manoir Potter. _

-Tu es prête, Lux ? Me demanda mon père.

J'acquiesçai avec détermination. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur mon père, en dessous du porche du Manoir Potter. Nous venions de finir d'installer toutes les décorations extérieures de Noël. J'avais les yeux pleins d'étoiles, comme tous les enfants à l'approche de Noël. J'adorais installer les décorations, et mon père me permettait de l'aider, toujours avec bon cœur.

-1. 2. 3.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les décorations, et un rayon lumineux, mélange grandiose de doré et de rouge, jaillit pour exploser sur les décorations. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent en même temps dans la fin d'après-midi nuageuse de ce 21 Décembre. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'ouvris la bouche en une exclamation d'émerveillement. Je battis des mains, et courus dans la neige, rejoindre mon père sous le porche.

-Alors, princesse, ça te plaît ? S'enquit mon père en enlevant ses lunettes, les époussetant de petits flocons de neige.

-Oh oui ! M'exclamai-je toute excitée. Beaucoup !

Il ébouriffa mes boucles châtaines toutes emmêlées. J'avais les cheveux extrêmement longs. Ils m'arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses, et ma mère passait des heures à les coiffer. Ils achevaient de faire de moi la petite fille modèle des Potter. Je portais un bonnet blanc, mais mes cheveux et lui-même étaient encombrés de flocons froids qui fondaient sur mon crâne.

-Quelque chose me dit que Granny a fini de préparer les crêpes, me glissa mon père en me souriant.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois : je fonçai. Je poussai la lourde porte d'entrée. Comme d'habitude, je marquais un temps d'arrêt devant la magnificence du hall d'entrée du manoir. Par tradition, la famille ne décorait qu'avec les couleurs rouge et or. La fierté des Gryffondors. Mais moi, je préférais ces couleurs chaudes et conviviales aux couleurs vertes et argentés que sollicitaient les Serpentards_ et donc beaucoup de familles pures.

Un immense sapin trônait à côté de l'escalier. Il était décoré à la perfection. Des boules écarlates et dorées ornaient ses branches, et des guirlandes de même couleur l'enlaçaient. De petites guirlandes de perles étaient perchées ci et là. Et une majestueuse étoile avait été accrochée tout en haut. Le long lustre de cristal qui descendait du haut plafond et arrivait à notre hauteur était lui-aussi chargé d'une grosse guirlande rouge et or. Chaque tableau était décoré, leurs occupants avaient revêtu leurs vêtements de fête et certains buvaient le champagne chez l'autre, et même la rampe de l'escalier était ornée d'une guirlande immense.

Le hall était fantasmagorique. Le marbre rosé recouvert d'un tapis à motif de Noël, n'avait jamais rendu la pièce aussi luxueuse. Et ma mère se tenait devant le sapin, elle entreposait les santons de la crèche. Nous n'étions pas croyants, bien sûr que non. C'était plus une tradition, que ma mère avait transmise des siens. Elle était belle, ma mère. Elle incarnait la bourgeoise aimable à la perfection. Comme celle que l'on voyait dans les films. Agée d'une quarantaine d'années, elle était mince et coquette. Elle portait une jupe longue beige et un pull à col roulé blanc avec, pour motif, un flocon. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui arrivaient à niveau du menton, et ses jolis yeux sombres n'étaient pas gâchés par d'épaisses lunettes comme ceux de mon père. De longs pendants brillaient à ses oreilles.

Elle m'accosta dès qu'elle me vit, pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

-Non ! Rugit-elle. La maison est propre, tu n'entreras pas toute mouillée que tu es !

Magenta, notre elfe de maison, arriva alors. Ses oreilles étaient immenses, elles traînaient presque par terre. Mais le petit ensemble de domestique lui allait à ravir. Elle me débarrassa de mon manteau et de mon bonnet, les emmenant faire sécher. J'ôtai sur le paillasson mes bottes trempées. Je courrai jusqu'à ma mère.

-Je peux voir ta crèche ? Demandai-je.

-Regarde. Fit-elle, amusée.

Reposant au pied du sapin, la crèche était sublime. Un héritage de famille, disait-elle. Chaque santon était minutieusement travaillé. Je trouvai cette tradition chrétienne bizarre.

-On pourrait créer notre propre crèche, non ? Fis-je. Sur la naissance de Merlin, par exemple, non ?

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel. Je remarquai qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans sa crèche. L'enfant. Comme toujours.

-Granny a fini les crêpes. Vas-y vite, me dit ma mère.

Accompagnée d'elle, je franchis la porte de la vaste cuisine. Là, ma grand-mère, dos tourné, faisait encore des crêpes, les entassant sur la pile qui était juste à côté d'elle. Mon grand-père, Jack Potter lisait la _Gazette du sorcier_ tout en sirotant son café, assit à la table. Jack Potter avait le profil même du grand-père parfait. Joues rondes et regard bienveillant, il avait la soixantaine et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient assortis à sa petite moustache. Je m'assis, balançant mes jambes sous la table.

-Veux-tu arrêter, tu veux, petite effrontée ? Râla-t-il en m'envoyant un coup de pied.

-Oh, Jack, laisse-là donc tranquille, le réprimanda Granny en posant sa pile de crêpes sous mes yeux. Tu as faim, chérie ?

-Oh oui ! M'écriai-je, mes yeux brillant de convoitise.

Granny faisait les meilleures crêpes du monde. C'était un cordon bleu. Le meilleur que j'eu jamais connu. Granny, c'était une dame âgée de soixante ans. Elle était dodue, mais pas trop. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient argentés et toujours ramenés en chignon. Comme ça, on ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle les avait très longs. Avant, elle les gardait lâchés, épanouis sur ses épaules. Et puis le Ministre l'avait comparée à une de ces hippies qui apparaissaient depuis quelques temps. Alors, elle les avait remontés en un chignon, qui lui allait très bien. Je savais qu'elle possédait de somptueuses boucles agréablement sculptées. Je l'avais vu sur leurs albums photos. Elle avait de très longs cheveux, savamment bouclés et d'un brun aux reflets cuivrés chatoyants, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Sur leur photo de mariage, Grand-père et elle étaient superbes.

-James arrive à quelle heure ? S'enquit Granny. Tu veux un chocolat chaud, chérie ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je.

-A dix-huit heures à King's Cross, dit ma mère. Edward et Lux iront le chercher.

-Il vient avec un ami à lui, c'est cela ? Intervint Grand-père.

-Oui, affirma Maman. James tient beaucoup à lui, apparemment.

-Ah, les heures de retenues, ça crée des liens, Mary ! Lança Granny en déposant une tasse de chocolat devant moi.

La tasse fumait. Je pris le pot de Nutella et en enduisis une crêpe. Je mordis dedans avec gourmandise, et le goût unique, sucré et fondant de la crêpe au chocolat envahit ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux de délice.

-Ne m'en parle pas, maugréa Maman. Jusqu'au dernier jour il a réussi à se faire coller.

-Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, soupira Granny en échangeant un regard complice avec Grand-père.

J'étouffai un rire. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, mon frère faisait les quatre cent coups. Bombabouse jetée dans le cabinet de Rusard, leur nouveau concierge. Kidnapping de sa chatte, Miss Peste. Fenêtre volant en éclat. Maltraitances sur Serpentard. Retards en cours. Chaque semaine, Mrs McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor rédigeait une lettre à mes parents. Et mon père ne pouvait rien dire : lui-aussi avait fait son lot de bêtises à l'école.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Lux ! Me rabroua ma mère. Tu n'as pas intérêt à suivre son exemple, l'année prochaine !

-Non-non, grognai-je en engloutissant ma crêpe.

Je pris ma tasse de chocolat, en avalai une gorgée. Fis la grimace : c'était bouillant. Mon père fit alors son entrée dans la cuisine. Je souris. Il était beau mon papa, des flocons de neige parsemant ses cheveux sombres, et humidifiant son crâne. Il s'assit à côté de moi, me souriant.

-Tu vas chercher James et son ami, après ? Demanda ma mère en fixant mon père.

Il acquiesça et se servit une crêpe. Sa mère, ma Granny, lui déposa aussitôt, Nutella accompagné de sa grosse cuillère et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Tu iras te changer et te coiffer, Lux, dit ma mère.

J'acquiesçai. C'était une excellente journée pour moi. J'adorai Noël et sa féerie. Grand-Père et Granny venaient à la maison, Papa décorait la maison avec moi, Maman m'emmenait faire les courses de Noël. Et James m'emmenait faire du traîneau. J'engloutissai ma dernière crêpe.

Je descendis de ma chaise et filai jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle-aussi avait été bien décorée par mes parents. Un gros sapin surmonté d'énormes guirlandes trônait en son centre. Ma chambre, c'était mon refuge. Un véritable nid douillet. Un lit débordant de coussins multicolores, sur lequel coulait un voilage opalin. Des étagères croulant sous mes collections de toute sorte. Des peluches. Des poupées. Une bibliothèque où s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, des petits livres et quelques albums photos. Et puis, il y avait mon secrétaire, sur lequel régnait un bazar pas possible. Bouteille d'encre renversée, lettre inachevée et BD qui s'étalaient les unes sur les autres. Mais ce que je préférais, c'était la cheminée où j'avais accroché des chaussettes de Noël. J'adorais les cheminées. Il y en avait beaucoup au Manoir.

Maman avait déjà préparé mes affaires. Il y avait une jolie robe rouge à carreaux, étalée sur mon lit, avec des collants blancs. J'allai dans ma salle de bain, et m'habillai assez vite. Je mis mes collants_ manquai d'en déchirer un_ et passai ma robe par-dessus ma tête. J'ajustai le flot qui ornait ma poitrine et plissai la petite robe sur mes genoux.

-Chérie ? Fit Maman. Tu es prête ?

-Presque. Répondis-je, une brosse entre les mains, peinant à démêler mes cheveux.

Elle rit. Me prit la brosse des mains.

-Donne-moi ça.

Elle fit courir la brosse dans ma chevelure. Petit à petit, les nœuds cédèrent, et mes cheveux retrouvèrent leur éclat mielleux habituel, éliminant l'humidité de la neige, et les emmêlements créés par l'excitation. Elle accrocha un bandeau carmin sur ma tête, plaquant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, et laissant ma frange retomber élégamment sur mon front.

-N'embête pas trop ton frère pour son retour, d'accord ? Me fit ma mère en me caressant la joue. Il doit être épuisé par le voyage.

-Je sais, braillai-je. Je ne suis plus une gamine !

Le fait est qu'à dix ans, j'étais bien pire qu'une gamine. Capricieuse et pourrie-gâtée. Mon statut de fille et petite-fille unique empirait la situation. Ma mère me donnait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu avoir. Mon père était dingue de sa seule fille. Mon frère me surprotégeait. Idem pour mes grands-parents. Mon entrée à Poudlard, l'année suivante, allait me sortir du cocon familial, doux et protecteur, et j'allais quitter ce statut de fille parfaite des Potter.

-Allez, soupira-t-elle en lissant ma robe_ alors que je venais de le faire. Va rejoindre ton père, il t'attend !

En effet, mon père m'attendait, près du sapin du Hall. Malgré toutes les illuminations spectaculaires, il m'apparaissait comme splendide. Ses soyeux cheveux noirs, ses petites lunettes posées avec délicatesse sur son nez, ses joues encore rosées par le froid, et rayonnant d'élégance dans son trench noir. On apercevait tout de même, sa chemise pourpre et sa cravate dorée. Magenta, notre elfe de maison apparut et déposa sur mes épaules mon manteau noir, en velours. J'attrapai mon béret blanc, et, le fourrant sur ma tête, je sortis avec mon père de la maison, sous l'œil inquiet de ma mère, qui croyait toujours que, dès que nous sortions seuls tous les deux, nous allions faire des bêtises.

Mon père aimait la vitesse. Il aimait que l'on se déplace avec ces étranges objets moldus. Ma famille était ainsi. Mélange de la culture sorcière et de la culture moldue. Ma mère aimait cuisiner de bons plats bien anglais, ou français et italiens, selon les jours, tandis que mon père voulait boire son jus de citrouille tous les jours, et manger une cuisse de dragon (autant dire que nous pouvions manger à cinq la même cuisse pendant plusieurs jours).

Nous entrâmes dans la voiture. Elle était d'un noir luisant. Je m'assis à l'arrière, et comme il faisait frais, mon père mit le chauffage à fond. Il démarra en même temps que les chants de noël à la radio. Et il se joignait aux chanteurs pour entonner des airs gais de noël, et je l'imitais avec plaisir. Mon père était pour moi, l'homme le plus beau et le plus puissant. Et je me jurai que je me marierai avec un homme comme lui, plus tard.

Le district de Camden était illuminé par les décorations de noël. Des guirlandes électriques s'enroulaient autour des réverbères, les éclairant d'éclats dorés et argentés. La grande place possédait un arbre de noël colossal, assemblage de lumières bleutées et sélénites. Nous passâmes devant le marché de noël, et la musique y était si forte, que je l'entendis de la voiture. Ils passaient Jingle Bells, et je ne remarquai que plus tard, qu'un petit groupe de musiciens se trouvait sur une estrade.

-On pourra y aller, Papa ? Demandai-je en regardant le marché comme si je n'en avais jamais vu.

-Si tu veux, on ira dans les jours qui suivent, me répondit mon père de devant. Mais je t'emmènerai plutôt à Oxford Street, alors. Il est plus beau.

Je savais que mon père n'aimait pas trop Camden pour sa réputation. Entre punk et gothique, il faut dire que Camden Town avait une assez mauvaise réputation…King's Cross apparut devant nous. Eblouissante sous ses illuminations d'un rouge éclatant, aveuglant. Mon père se gara, comme tout bon Moldu l'aurait fait et posa un pied sur le sol dallé et enneigé du parking. Je sautai de la voiture et l'accompagnai jusqu'au hall.

Le hall avait aussi été assailli par des décorations de noël ; aussi, j'admirai un instant le sapin somptueux qui trônait en son centre, et autour duquel, les voyageurs circulaient, traînant leurs valises par la main. Pour ne pas me perdre, mon père me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur le quai. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à trouver le voie 9 ¾. Nous fonçâmes dedans, sous le nez des moldus, qui, comme toujours, ne remarquaient rien. C'était assez impressionnant de foncer tête baissée dans ce mur.

La voie était bondée de monde. Et des personnages aussi distingués que fantasques, déambulaient sur le quai. Les sangs-purs accueillaient leurs enfants, avec bienveillance. Ainsi, je reconnus les Malfoy, venus accueillir leur fils unique, Lucius, qui, blond et hautain, était vêtu comme s'il revenait de Russie. Un véritable petit tsar, sous sa toque en fourrure brune. Je reconnus une amie de mes parents : Augusta Londubat. Elle était avec Terry, ma meilleure amie.

Augusta venait sans doute chercher Frank, son fils aîné qui avait l'âge de James. C'était le genre de femme très distinguée et fière. Vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, elle portait une cape d'un vert émeraude qui mettait ses épaules délicates en valeur. Portant toujours son étole en peau de renard, elle suintait l'hautaineté et la dureté. Mais c'était une femme que j'appréciais malgré sa sévérité. Elle était très loyale. Elle protégeait les siens et ressemblait à une vraie lionne lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre sa patrie.

-Augusta ! Lança mon père d'un ton aimable.

-Oh, Edward, fit-elle en hochant la tête dans un signe de salut.

Nous les rejoignîmes et elle m'offrit un sourire aimable avant de me faire la bise. Sa joue était poudrée et sentait bon le parfum chic. Je fis également la bise à Terry. Terry avait alors les cheveux tressés en deux nattes qui retombaient sur ses épaules, tentant vainement de masquer les boucles sauvages dont elle était dotée.

-Le train vient juste d'arriver, fit-elle remarquer en désignant la locomotive, rouge brillant. Comment va Marilyn, Edward ?

-Oh, bien, répondit mon père. Elle finit de décorer la maison, mes parents sont arrivés avant-hier, pour les fêtes. Et Davies ?

-Oh, il est épuisé en ce moment, soupira Augusta. Le ministère ne le lâche plus une seconde. Je suis étonnée que tu sois ici.

Elle avait plissée les lèvres. Augusta n'avait pas son pareil pour dénoncer ce qui lui semblait injuste, et dans mon esprit de petite fille, je compris qu'elle trouvait anormale que son mari se tuait à la tâche alors que mon père préparait noël en famille. Davies, son mari, était un ami de promotion de mon père. Ils avaient effectués leur scolarité ensemble et avaient fait carrière ensemble. Mon père avait été le témoin de son mariage, et Davies du sien. Davies était à la tête des Aurors. C'était un homme charmant, à l'opposé de sa femme. Calme et gentil, il inspirait la sérénité à quiconque le voyait. En restant un homme d'action, prêt à mettre en place une stratégie contre les criminels.

-J'ai pris congé un an à l'avance, répondit mon père tout sourire.

Frank descendit alors. Mince et plutôt grand pour son âge, il avait de jolis cheveux châtains mi-longs. Il était à l'opposé de sa sœur, si volcanique avec sa crinière rousse et ses petites tâches de rousseurs. Lui, il était calme, l'âme même du poète, au grand dam de son père qui le voulait Auror. Il nous fit la bise à chacun, mais moi, je me tordais le cou pour apercevoir mon frère et son ami.

-Bon, eh bien, nous nous verrons à l'_Illustre_, ce soir, mon ami, fit Augusta en adressant une poignée de main à mon père.

Mon père acquiesça et ne put rien répondre, alerté par mon cri de joie.

James était descendu le premier. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Il avait grandi, c'était sûr. Il portait un joli petit trench noir et son écharpe des Gryffondor. Une bouffée de jalousie me submergea : je rêvais de porter cette écharpe. Je me jetai aussitôt dans ses bras, et il s'esclaffa en me tenant contre lui, me soulevant pour que j'atteigne sa hauteur. Il fit et me gratifia d'un bisou esquimau.

Il venait de recommencer à neiger, et les flocons étoilés tourbillonnaient au-dessus du quai. Je ne remarquai que maintenant ses amis. Il y avait un garçon qui ressemblait à Frank, mais en plus beau. Il était un peu plus petit que James, et avait les cheveux couleur miel, et ses mèches trop longues, semblaient lui obscurcirent la vue. Ses cheveux chatoyants se perdaient, épars, au creux de son cou. Il portait cependant un vieux blouson gris, qui semblait usagé et miteux.

Un autre_ le plus petit_ était grassouillet. Il avait des yeux bleus de bébé, et ressemblait à un enfant. Jamais on n'aurait dit qu'il avait onze ans. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé, tirant sur le brun, étaient légèrement ondulés et chatouillaient ses joues rondes. Il portait sa cape d'école et regardait tout autour de lui, comme effrayé par toute cette foule, cherchant manifestement quelqu'un.

Et le troisième, était sûrement le plus grandiose. Il avait un visage mince, fin, aux traits aristocratiques, un rien arrogants et hautains. Son visage était d'une rare perfection, comme celle que l'on ne voit que sur les tableaux de grands peintres. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris profond, comme un ciel orageux, piquetés d'étoiles argentées qui illuminaient son regard. Il possédait de hautes pommettes, et sa peau semblait avoir été sculptée dans du marbre, tant sa magnificence était stupéfiante. Sa bouche était admirablement bien dessinée et j'aurai tué pour avoir des lèvres aussi bien faites. Il bougeait avec grâce, comme tout droit sorti d'un de ces contes, où les gens parfaits existent.

-Ah, ça, c'est ma Lux, lança James en me tapotant la tête.

Le garçon au manteau usé jeta un coup d'œil amusé à James, et le troisième m'adressa un sourire sublime. J'étais fasciné par ce garçon aux airs d'ange noir.

-Alors, Papa, Lux, je vous présente, Remus Lupin.

Il désigna d'un geste théâtrale le garçon aux cheveux de miel qui avait le manteau miteux. Il nous adressa un sourire timide. Et je me demandai comment un garçon timide avait pu devenir l'ami de mon exubérant de frère.

-Peter Pettigrow.

L'enfant grassouillet émit un « enchanté » aigu et alla serrer la main de mon père, et, gêné devant moi, me serra aussi la main avec embarra.

-Et Sirius Black.

Il alla serrer la main de mon père avec un grand sourire convivial, et mon père ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire tout aussi chaleureux.

-Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez vous pour les fêtes de noël, Mr Potter.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, voyons, bafouilla mon père, ça nous fait plaisir.

Et alors.

Il se mit devant moi et me fit la bise. Sa bouche parfaite effleura ma joue, et je me sentis toute gênée. Je brûlai d'envie de faire sa connaissance, de me faire amie avec ce beau garçon, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais très timide.

-Ah, voilà ma mère ! S'écria Peter Pettigrow. On y va ! A la prochaine, Sirius, James ! Au revoir Mr Potter !

Je grimaçai. Il ne m'avait même pas citée. Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin partirent vers une femme d'un certain âge, rondouillette et vêtue d'une ample robe à fleur.

-Bon, allez, les enfants, on va rentrer, lança mon père en me reprenant par la main. Granny a fait des crêpes, elle vous en a mis de côté. Et puis, ta mère a hâte de te voir mon grand, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille de James. Et puis, après, il faudra vous préparer, Maman a réservé une table à l'_Illustre. _Alors il ne faut pas trop que l'on traîne !

Les garçons empoignèrent leurs valises, et nous quittâmes la voie 9 ¾ pour retrouver le quai moldu. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la gare, il neigeait. Mon père sortit son parapluie et nous nous faufilâmes tous dessous. La neige toute fraîche crissait à nouveau sous mes pieds, blanche et lumineuse_ l'autre était déjà toute tâchée de boue, d'un brun soutenu et laid.

L'intérieur de la voiture était chaud. James alla devant, à côté de Papa, et je me retrouvai à l'arrière avec Sirius Black. Il avait quelques flocons dans les cheveux. Je pouffai. C'était mignon. Papa démarra et nous filâmes dans la nuit de Londres. James lui demanda s'il nous emmènerait au marché de noël. Il demanda également s'il pourrait inviter ses autres amis quelques après-midis. Il demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde et, amusés, les garçons racontèrent leurs exploits au château de Poudlard, qui leur avaient valus tant de retenues. Mon père s'esclaffait.

Moi, toute mon excitation de noël était retombée pour faire place à une excitation encore plus grande. La perspective de passer les fêtes de noël avec cet étrange garçon qu'était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Un garçon qui ne voulait pas passer noël en famille, mais qui était si vivifiant et blagueur. Je le regardai de mes yeux de petite fille, et je souris.

C'était bizarre. Quand il riait ; il ressemblait à mon père.

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 2.**_

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu et plonger dans l'ambiance féerique de Noël ^^ A dans une semaine :) (si on ne se voit pas avant pour Temptation)


End file.
